She Loves Me Not
by anarchistXrevolution
Summary: Lo que hay entre ellos no es más que un juego ¿verdad? Pero él se pasa las noches pensando en ella. Pero ella recuerda con culpa sus miradas, sus caricias... la brújula no deja de girar en sus manos. Cuando sus vidas peligren ¿hacia dónde señalará? PtoC2


(N/A): Inspirada en una canción de Papa Roach, pongo una versión algo libre de la relación amor/odio entre Jack y Elizabeth durante PotC2.

_**When I see her eyes  
Look into my eyes  
Then I realize that  
She could see inside my head**_

[_Cuando vi sus ojos_

_Mirando en mis ojos_

_Me di cuenta de que ella podría ver dentro de mi cabeza_]

Confuso.

Confuso y despierto.

Con tus ojos verdes grabados a fuego en mi mente y la Luna como única testigo de mis dudas.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cuando me miras mi corazón se desboca?

Junto al timón, como tantas y tantas noches, me quedo observando el horizonte pensando en ti.

¿Por qué me confundes?

¿Por qué me provocas?

¿Por qué me haces dudar?

Te miro.

Me miras y sonríes.

Te lanzo un piropo bonito y tú te sonrojas, aunque tratas de disimularlo.

Reímos, y tu mirada sensual se derrite en mis pupilas.

Una guerra de miradas en la que ninguno, jamás, se dejará vencer.

Aunque yo estoy deseando que lo hagas.

_**So I close my eyes  
Thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
This situation leads to agitation  
Will she cut me off?  
**__**Will this be an amputation?**_

[_Así que cierro mis ojos_

_Pensado que podría esconderme_

_Disociado así que no tengo que perder la cabeza_

_Esta situación conduce a la agitación_

_¿Me cortará?_

_¿Será esto una amputación?_]

Escapo de ti.

Bueno, al menos lo intento.

Esta situación no hace más que volverme loco.

Sé que no te convengo. Sé que no me convienes.

Sé que te gusta nuestro tira y afloja.

Que te divierte.

Que me miras y sonríes y me dices algo que yo no logro escuchar porque tus labios ardientes me distraen.

Estamos cerca.

Muy cerca.

_Demasiado_ cerca.

Extiendo una mano y te acaricio esa suave mejilla tostada al sol.

Y disfruto.

Pero sé… sé que algún día te marcharás.

Sin mirar atrás.

Y que si me enamoro de ti, ese día el alma se me romperá.

Buscas la libertad ¿verdad?

¿Ves?

Lo sabía.

Soy un pirata ¿recuerdas? Uno de los mejores.

Y sé reconocer a los que están cortados de mi misma tela, princesita de Port Royal.

Eres una auténtica hija del mar.

Y creo que te quiero. Tal vez. Eso sí que no lo sé.

_**I don't know,  
If I care  
I'm the jerk,  
Life's not fair  
Fighting all the time  
This is out of line  
She loves me not, loves me not**_

[_No sé _

_Si me importa_

_Soy un idiota_

_La vida no es justa_

_Peleando todo el tiempo_

_Esto no estaba previsto_

_Ella no me ama_

_No me ama]_

¡Pero es que a veces puede llegar a enfurecerla tanto!

Mientras él dirige La Perla hacia costas extrañas, Lizzie yace en su camarote, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Delgadas líneas de preocupación ensombrecen su rostro.

Recuerda la sonrisa del Capitán, sus dientes centelleando bajo la puesta de Sol.

Sus labios… sus labios tostados tratándole de robar un beso con palabras bonitas.

Su mano, la de ella, pretendiendo estamparse contra su mejilla.

¿No estaba tan acostumbrado a las bofetadas?

¿No se merecía aquella más que ninguna otra?

Su mano, la de ella, acabando por acariciar su mejilla, queriéndole y a la vez odiándole.

¿Reía?

Se sentía idiota.

**  
**_**On the real, could you feel  
What I feel, what's the deal girl  
Tearin' up each others world  
We should be in harmony  
Boy and girl.**_

_[En la realidad, ¿puedes sentir_

_Lo que yo siento? ¿Cuál es el acuerdo, chica?_

_Rompiendo cada uno de los otros mundos_

_Deberíamos estar en armonía_

_Chico y chica]_

-Gracias, Jack.

Un susurro. Dos palabras que hacen que un escalofrío me recorra la columna.

-Esto aún no ha acabado, corazón.

Aclaro.

Me doy la vuelta poco a poco y te encaro.

Y tú clavas en mí tu mirada de juez esbozando una tímida sonrisa orgullosa.

-Volviste- señalas simplemente.

Te acercas aún más a mí y susurras:

-Siempre supe que eras un buen hombre.

Observo tus labios, a pocos centímetros de los míos y poco a poco algo me dice que te dispones a besarme.

¿Y quién soy yo para resistirme?

Tus labios, incitantes, presionan contra los míos.

La Perla Negra se agita sobre aguas tempestuosas; el Kraken reclama a su víctima y a mí todo esto me da igual.

¿Qué importa Davy Jones? ¿Qué importa mi deuda aún por saldar? ¿Qué importa, demonios, que el maldito Turner esté siguiendo probablemente cada uno de nuestros movimientos?

Desde lo que parece la lejanía, Gibbs grita algo que yo no llego a comprender.

Mi corazón late, acalorado.

Cierro los ojos como un estúpido, como si en lugar de jugar al gato y al ratón con el Kraken yaciéramos en la penumbra de alguna taberna de mala muerte, en Tortuga.

Y… me dejo llevar.

Besas con pasión, ardorosamente. Tus labios saben a mar, a sol, a noche calurosa dormitando en la playa… tu voracidad me atrae.

Pirata…

El mundo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, aunque para entonces soy incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Tú… Yo… Nosotros…

Es entonces cuando percibo un chirrido metálico.

Te separas con brusquedad.

El estómago me da un vuelco.

Embobado, me quedo mirándote hasta que poco a poco mi mente reacciona y va comprendiendo que no he hecho más que caer en otra trampa…

Estúpido…

-Te busca a ti, no al barco -explicas- Esta es la única solución ¿no lo ves?

¿Tratas de contener las lágrimas? Tus palabras suenan forzadas, llenas de dolor.

Noto la muñeca fría.

Y te sostengo la mirada.

Así que todo ha sido una distracción.

Un simple juego.

Un amor pirata.

Tus labios permanecen a una pulgada de los míos.

-No lo siento- dices, desafiante.

Una sonrisa de admiración se dibuja en mis labios, y, de pronto, antes de que logres reunir el suficiente valor para volverte y abandonarme, una palabra me viene a la mente.

Desafiante, arrogante, luchadora.

-Pirata.


End file.
